Kick-Ass: Venomous
by One-Shot King Z
Summary: Life for Dave Lizewski has been boring since he's stopped being Kick-Ass and he finds himself wishing for some excitement in his life. For something new and fun to come his way. And he gets his wish. Though, probably not the way he was expecting. After a meteorite crashes in his backyard and he's infected with some type of parasite, his life takes a whole new turn and he's on a


**Kick-Ass: Venomous**

 **A/N: This is NOT a story. It is a one-shot challenge. I will not be continuing this. If anyone else wants to take up the chellenge and do so, they are welcomed to. But other than that, don't expect more than this. With that said I recent watched kick ass after watching venom again and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Dave had venom. If Mindy had her own symbiote. This challenge is a result of that idea. It takes place in between Kick-Ass and Kick-Ass 2. How long the time skip is, is up to you. Personally, I'd do six months to a year after the first film, simply because Mindy is 11 in the first one and 15 in the second, and the news report in the second film says two years have passed since the events of Kick-Ass the first film. Meaning to me, that Mindy was 11 going on twelve in Kick-Ass and 14 turned 15 in Kick-Ass 2. As such, doing it in between is something I'd thought would spice things up a bit. You can do it after Kick-Ass 2 though if you so choose, just not during or before Kick-Ass.** **With that all said and done, the pairing is up to the one who wants the challenge. I'm making this free one for people, though I personally ship/support DavexMindy. Plain and simple.**

 **Now, I will get onto the one-shot challenge. In advance, I apologize if the characters are a little ooc, just bare with me for a bit, okay? Onto the story.**

 **Summary:** Life for Dave Lizewski has been boring since he's stopped being Kick-Ass and he finds himself wishing for some excitement in his life. For something new and fun to come his way. And he gets his wish. Though, probably not the way he was expecting. After a meteorite crashes in his backyard and he's infected with some type of parasite, his life takes a whole new turn on the excitement and deadly scale. Leading him on a whole new adventure. Can handle the power of Venom? Or will it consume him and those around him?

 **Prologue**

Dave was not having a good day. In fact he was having a terrible day. For starters, he had woken up late early in the day and had miss first period of school. His dad hadn't been able to wake him as he had left really early for work that day. So, Dave woke up to realizing he was late to school and scrambled to get dress. He had to take a quick shower - which he nearly froze himself in having left the water on cold when he hopped in. He got dress after that, only to realize he left his book bag home with all of his homework assignments due that day. So, he had to turn around and go back to get everything. And since he was already super late, he sat down and ate some quick breakfast. A poptart, a bowl of cereal and a muffin with a glass of juice. Once he had finished his breakfast, he raced out the house, making sure to lock the door as he went and raced off to school. By the time he got there, second period was ending. Making that two periods he missed.

Groaning, Dave chained his bike to the bike rack and raced into the school. He pushed passed people and raced to his locker, fumbling with the lock a few times, before he got it open. Once it was open, he shoved his bookbag inside, taking open what he needed for his third period class and slammed it shut. Then, he head to his third period class, making it just as the bell rung. He sat down in his seat just as the teacher walked in and wanted to collect the homework. Giving her the homework, Dave thought he was finally in the clear, until she gave them a pop-quiz. A quiz she said she'd be giving them two weeks ago, but never when. He had groaned, slumping in his chair and cursed his luck. Having a science pop-quiz early in the day was not a good way to help start off the day. Especially for someone who only got up about and hour ago and had rushed to school. Dave was pretty sure he failed that test. That was three periods ago. Now, Dave was sitting in history class, watching a video on the French revolution - again - and had to write a three page summary on the film as well as answer twenty questions.

 _"Why can't it be summer already?"_ he groaned mentally, not bothering to pay attention to the film because if he did, he knew he'd be out in the next five minutes. _"Good thing I have lunch next period."_

Sighing, Dave thought back to the pass year of not having been kick-ass. It was quite boring to be honest, but thanks to being kick-ass he had more confidence in himself and had gotten together with his long-time crush, Katie Deauxma. They've been going strong for the whole year and Dave was happy. She was part of the reason he hung up his custom, so she wouldn't worry so much about him. It was her and his near death experience when he was nearly burned alive. He still had nightmares about that one and he was sure he'd continue having nightmares about it for quite some time. It wasn't like he could just go tell someone about it. That would mean outing himself as Kick-Ass and opening a whole other can of worms to deal with. He didn't feel like being arrested for vigilantism and sent to jail with people he help put away. He wasn't suicidal after all. But...if he was honest with himself from time to time, he did miss being a hero. Not for the fame or anything like that. Simply because he liked helping those in need and being Kick-Ass let him do that. And now that he wasn't Kick-Ass anymore, part of him felt hollow, closed off from the rest of the world. There was a nagging, aching desire that needed to be filled and wasn't.

It was a strong desire that was affecting him in many ways. His grades dropped from A-'s to B's and two C's. He wasn't as enthusiastic about comic con events or new releases for superhero comics he liked. It all seemed a bit pointless with what he had done last year, but he didn't let his friends or girlfriend know as he didn't want them to worry about him. Nor could he tell his best friends that he used to be Kick-Ass. Katty knew, but he also wouldn't and couldn't tell her he missed being a hero. So, he'd settle for a normal life. It was better than nothing and better than dead, that's for sure. He just wished it wasn't so boring. That something exciting would happen to take his mind off the boredom. Suddenly, the bell rung, snapping Dave out of his thoughts. He shook his head and looked around, blinking. The movie was paused and kids were filling out of the classroom. Dave could hear his teacher saying something about finishing the movie next time, but he was just glad it was over. Yawning, he got out his seat and packed up his stuff, moving quickly to get out of the class.

He tossed his stuff in his locker and head to the cafeteria to get his lunch. Today they were serving pizza and not that shit ass circle pizza either, actually pizza like from domino's or pizza hut or whatever. Dave didn't know or care, he was just happy it wasn't garbage this time as he had forgotten his own lunch at home in the frig. He paid for an extra slice since they were giving out two for lunch today and got himself a soda from the vending machine before heading over to his lunch table, where he spotted Todd and Marty already sitting with their own lunchs. He smiled at his friends as he sat down.

"Hey, guys," Dave says.

"What's up Dave?" Todd asks, biting into a sandwich.

Dave shrugs. "Nothing much. I missed both my first two periods earlier, but I still handed in the homework for them, so all is good."

"Another sleepless night?" Marty asks.

Dave shakes his head. "No, actually. I when to sleep pretty early last night, but I still overslept. I have no idea why."

"That makes this the seventh time man."

"I know. It's a good thing school is almost over, despite my history teacher trying to have us do one last essay before school ends."

"That sucks man," Todd states. "All I do is sleep and watch movies all day in class now. No work required. It's the best."

"Lucky you," Dave groans.

Marty pats him on the back. "Cheer up, bud. We've got three weeks left, you'll make it."

"I hope so."

"Anyway, you guys saw the trailer for Thor that came out last month?"

"Of course!" Todd exclaims. "I've been wanting to go see it since I've seen the trailer, but I haven't had the time. How about the Green Lantern trailer?"

Marty scoffs. "That? That movie gonna be trash I guarantee it. It looked cool, but I felt like it was lacking."

Todd gasps. "What?! How dare you?! Did you not see the epicness within the trailer? That detail and graphics?"

Dave chuckled as he bit into his pizza. Watching his friends argue over relatively new movies and upcoming movies always made his day better.

 **-Sometime Later-**

Dave sighed as school ended and he walked home. Today was honestly a tiring day for him and he couldn't wait to get home and relax in his bed. He had decided not to ride his bike home and just walk, enjoying the night around him. Though, he made sure to walk relatively quickly and stay away from shady parts of the city as he really didn't feel like being mugged and beaten up on his way home. Luckily for him, he made it home safe and sound without any incidents. He takes his bike to the back of the house, chaining it up in the backyard. As he does the sky suddenly lights up. Stopping, Dave looks up and sees falling stars.

"Cool," he states, smiling.

He absentmindedly finished chaining up his bike as he kneeled on the ground, watching stars fall. It's been a while since he's seen falling stars. He forgot how amazing it looking watching meteorites flying across the sky as they fell. Sitting down and watching the stars, Dave wished he could've watched this with his mom or Mindy and Katie. The last falling stars he had seen had been a week before his mother died and he had watched it with her. As for Mindy and Katie, he felt like this would be a good moment to share with either of them, probably both of them. Mindy more than Katie as he doubts she's ever seen one before. As he sits there semi lost in his thoughts as he watches the sky, Dave notices something off about one of the falling stars. I-it...it looked like it was getting closer to him. His eyes widen as he realizes that's exactly what it's doing.

"Holy shit!" he curses, shouting as he leaped to his feet and jumped out of the ay of the meteorite and rolled across his yard. The impact from the meteorite hitting the ground, sent him flying away and into the wooden fence around his backyard. Dave actually groaned as he hit the fence, feeling that one for sure. He hit the ground and just lied there, trying to get his breath back as it was knocked out of him. Meanwhile, just a few feet ahead of him, there was a newly made crater next to his destroyed and burning bike. Little flames also licked the ground around the crater, slowly dying out as they burned. The meteorite in the crater was smoking, the smoke rising into the air like a beacon. And all was quiet as Dave laid on the ground and the meteorite cooled off.

Suddenly, there was a loud hissing noise and the meteorite shook! It shook several times before cracking open, splitting down the middle. Then, all was quiet once more. Dave slowly pulled himself to his feet as he finally got air back into his lungs and slowly walked over to the crater. His ears were ringing a bit and blood drippied from his nose and his back actually hurt quite a bit, but otherwise he was just fine. Inside the meteorite, there this black-ish, dark blue substance just spilling out. Dave stopped at the edge of the crater, peering down into it. He could see the substance just spilling out of the meteorite and raised and eyebrow at it.

 _"I wonder what that is?"_ he thinks, kneeling to get a better look.

As soon as he kneel the substance jiggled as if moving. Dave's eyes widen and he blinks, rubbing his eyes, believing he's seeing things. But it happens again, only more violent this time. His mouth drops open in disbelief and he goes to move back - only for the goo like subatanse to leap at him. Dave shouts in surprise just before it slams into his face, knocking him onto his back. He hits his head on his detroyed bike and knew no more as his light turned off.

 **End.**

* * *

A/N: Now for the actual challenge details.

 **Challenge!**

Details: Takes place either between Kick-Ass 1 & 2 or after Kick-Ass 2. Cannot be before or during Kick-Ass 1. Dave may either acquire the the venom symbiote the spider-man 3 movie way or the new venom movie way. Either way, the venom symbiote he has is from the venom movie. How Dave adjusts to venom is up to you as is will there be other symbiotes in the story. If you add more, Mindy must get one. And lastly, the apiring is yours to choose. That is all.


End file.
